Power Rangers RPM Strike, New World
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: The Domed City of Corranth and the PRM Rangers find themselves on a new Earth, but it's no paradise. With three Rangers down they must form a new RPM Team and protect Corranth as well as this new Earth form danger, but things get worse when old enemies come back to destroy this everything.
1. Chapter 1 Now the Island of Corranth

I do not own the rights to Power Rangers nor any of the other properties in this story that inspired this one.

 **Chapter One; Now the Island of Corranth**

Dr. K typed furiously on her keyboard taking exact notes that would cover every detail of this unprecedented event. The small scientist had not left the climate control laboratory since the event had occurred. She looked more like a high school but she wore a long, white, lab coat. Her eyes rereading every line of text that came up on her screen, she was double checking and comparing her data.

It had been a few weeks since the dome city of Corranth had been teleported away from the husk of what was once Earth to what appeared to be a beautiful island, busting full of life in all-sorts of manners and they were surrounded by a crystal green ocean. It had happened so suddenly that no one knew what to make of it. It had unease all that lived in the dome city considering that they had not only barely survived the last attack from Venjix several month ago, but also over fifty two percent of the current residents in the dome were now robotic high-breads.

"Well Dr. K? What do you think were up against?" A plump dark skin man dressed in a Military like uniform asked a petite woman with pixie cut and lab coat.

"Colonel Truman, I am still working on all the data that I have. It's telling me something that I can not in good conscience tell you what I am reading." Dr. K continued to type and read the monitor of the computer.

"And what is that doctor?" Colonel Truman walked back and forth behind her.

"The reading say that the environment is perfect, for the most part. " She murmured, still astonished. Her eyes shot to the Colonel's blank, expressionless face. Then she continued in a more firm voice. "In fact, the environmental identifiers show, show well…, lead, argon, black mold, arsenic. Pollen from over twenty thousand or more plant species and animal dander from near two billion, I can't even tell you how much insect…," She trailed off.

Colonel Truman looked at her with puzzled expression. "What?" The Colonel was losing patience this woman was very emotional damage so he had to always hold back less she reacted badly to more aggressive response, but know he was reaching his limit. Still he could not stop his voice from raising. "What does mold, pollen, and animal dander have to with what your seeing on your readout?!"

"Quit simply put, in the dome there is only thirty five different types of plants, then there is only fifty eight different types of animals and going into bugs and mold the environment outside the dome is Pre-Venjix area…" She explained flatly.

The Colonel was quiet and unmoving for a long time. "What, what do you mean Pre-Venjix, that is impossible?"

"Just as I said, Pre-Venjix as for the the lead and argon part… It is set to factors was only seen since the 1980ds."

"The 1980ds!" The Colonel shouted.

"Correct, why do you think it should be impossible?" Dr. K questioned.

"So, we're somewhere in the 1980'ds? I'd make a joke about you and time travel but…" The Colonel shook his head. "Shouldn't we mobilize the Rangers?"

"I understand your concern, but they are simply not advisable, I am still shaking out some new glitches that appeared in the Operator Red series control schematics. Not to mention we are missing Operator Yellow, Summer as well as Operator Black, Dellen." Doctor K added evenly. "Besides, if we are this far back I am sure Gem and Gemma would carpet bomb anything to do with Alphabet Soup, if I gave them their powers back."

"Best not tempt them then." The Colonel agreed with a nod.

Doctor K fidget a little. "Not to mention that part of me would seriously consider doing something drastic as well." She admitted to the plump army commander.

"And you know that I'm grateful that you're not doing that." The Colonel added.

"Thought just in cause, I am working on three new series morphers to try and make up for the missing morpher series. Currently we have only one zord and that would be the Gold and Silver series."

"Right, Gem and Gemma, don't want to see what they do with that blue whale zord of theirs," Colonel Truman shook his head again. "Shield Buster and all."

Doctor K's voice seemed to perk up. "Agreed, but on a positive note, Preliminary work has bore fruit, I may even make upgrades that could help the Rangers we do have."

"Such as?" The Colonel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The ability to use there super powers even while they are not morphed. Thought I am still working out all the flaws in them. The three new series will be Operator series Violet, Operator series White and Operator series Crimson. I have the DNA needed for all three of them. Violet well be Silverback Gorilla and White is Elk, and Crimson will have Harpy Eagle."

"Crimson? That's another shade of red and you chose another bird of prey others are the opposite of the other colors, So why did you choose crimson for one of the morphers?"

"Oh, well I feel we needed something similar to red and it's hawk DNA," Doctor K shrugged. "Still our main concern is to figure out what's going on. Not to mention how did we get here and how to return to where we came form."

"K!, K!, K,K,K," A new voice broke in. The owner belong to a what some would describe as a Man/Child. Thought Doctor K knew him as Ziggy.

"What is it Ziggy? Are the children OK?" Doctor K asked. She noticed Ziggy was holding an old battery powered radio in his hands.

"You two running an orphanage, now that's scary." Colonel Truman shook his head.

Doctor K shot him a perturbed look but Ziggy didn't notice anything. "K, I've got some bad news. Tanya was doing her work with Radio signals and she found…," He turned the radio on and instead of the usual static like they would expect to hear but what they heard was an unfamiliar song. " _It's KJEM, KJEM, we're all about the community, we even have the weather…_ " Ziggy turned the Radio off. "Isn't the weather a given? Am I right?" Ziggy asked.

Both Doctor K and Colonel Truman looked worried at each other. Ziggy paused for a moment and realized why the two of them wore worried. "Wait wouldn't that mean we're still sending that APB?"

"Homing signal!?" Doctor K and Colonel Truman shouted together.

"Looks like we'll have company, and if I miss my guess soon. Ziggy whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2 Eagle Squad

I do not own the rights to Power Rangers nor any of the other stories that I will be using in this piece. It is going to be a seodo-80ds world that is made of up various properties that these stories that inspired this one.

Chapter Two; Eagle Squad

A set of jets soared along the skies as they chased down a Venjix drone.

"This is Eagle five bogie in sight." The pilot stated.

"This is Eagle six, I'm on it!" The jet shot after the drone

"Four on our heels," The jet known as Eagle five shot towards the Venjix drone. "I've got the ones on your back!"

A Venjix drone fired a missile, the two jets color changed and the missiles missed them. "Gotta love inferblue, missiles miss all the time."

Their victory was short lived as the five jest suddenly grouped up and combined becoming a big warbot. It's massive hands reached out and smashed the two jets.

Blar! Blar! Blar! Simulation End

The two pilots watched as their display screens went black and they were lowered from their control harnesses and then reliced. A pair of hands started to clap. "Congratulations you're dead!" This caused both pilots to look over to the voice owner. Scott Truman stepped up to his pilots. "Well?" He was dressed in his pilot gear while his hairstyle never changed, not that he would change it.

"Since when could Venjix drones pull a Voltron." The pilot of Eagle Five spat.

"And that was your problem, the Tech in our jets give us an advantage, but you can't just rely on it all the time. Sure you were able to avoid the missiles, but the shift affects maneuverability." Scott explained. He shook his head and faced the other cadets in the room. "Tools in a tool box, remember that. We now find ourselves in a new place. We're not sure if we are in the 1980'ds of Earth or some place like it. We don't know what may happen so we need to be ready." Scott announced in his best authoritative manner.

"Sir, if we are in the 1980'ds does that mean we'll be able to get rid of Alphabet Soup and Venjix?" One of the pilots asked.

Scott seemed to think about it. "There are too many unknowns here and if we do change anything because there is no telling what would happen. Too many variables to consider." Scott explained.

"You mean we could be trapped here if we change the past or stop existing all together." Another pilot explained.

"Correct." Scott confirmed.

The sound of tromping was the first thing they all heard as a group of Corranth City Guards entered the room. Scott looked in their direction, all the cadets stood at attention. Scott crossed to meet the Guard. "Yes, can I help you?"

One of the guards stepped forwards. "Captain Truman, Colonel Truman needs to talk to you. He also wants Eagle Squad on standby."

"Fine, I'll be there." Scott nodded. He faced the other members of his squad and gave out his orders. "The rest of you get your jets ready for my go, understood!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" All the cadets shouted and then scrambled.

"Sir, we're ready to take you…" The guard began.

"I've got my own car thanks." Scott waved the guards off. Scott slid into his red Dodge Challenger, he missed his old car but it had been destroyed during the Venjix invasion. I hope that we can get through this miss, and hopefully with as little damage as possible. Scott thought to himself a little, well a little, worried and frustrated at the events that had transpired.


	3. Chapter 3 The City Crafter and Avengers

I do not own the rights to Power Rangers nor any of the other stories that I will be using in this piece. It is going to be a seodo-80ds world that is made of various properties that these stories that inspired this one.

 **Chapter 3; The City Crafter and The Avengers**

The City of Corranth may have been broken many times, but the Corranth City Restoration Committee was working not just to bring it back, but make it even better than it ever was. Flynn McAllister, the head of the Restoration Committee was making sure that everything is moving along nicely.

"All right folks, we're almost done, then we can take a break." Flynn shouted out to the crowd of people working in groups. The groups of people made a lot of different noises in acknowledgment. Flynn was still strongly built but now he had a fine beginning of a beard

An older man irish gentleman came rushing up to him, Flynn smiled. "Hay Da' what's happening?"

"Is it true son?" Flynn's dad started, his accent very apparent

"True?" Flynn questioned.

"We're in the a80'ds? I'd like to go an shak myself." The old man lowered his head. "I ain't done right by you boy. When I told you there were no heroes…"

"Ah, Da just forget about it. That was the past you were right, in a way, the world before Venjex didn't want heroes to save the day. Oh, boy that world needed them but it didn't want them. You were just worried about me and how I would make it in that world, but then Venjex came and I ended up where I was needed." Flynn patted his father on his shoulder.

"Thanks son, you're a good boy and…"

"Say no more Da,"Flynn cut his father off. "You were just being a parent. That's all and no one can fault you with that. Besides, you taught me how to fix up engines and stuff. Because of that I was able to keep that bus going. So, you help me in more than one way." Flynn smiled.

The old man nodded and grinned and spoke low. "So, son, when can I see some grandchildren?"

"Come on Da, I'm a busy man!"

"What I hear, you like that gal Power Ranger, Genie, Garica, G…"

"Gema, her name is Gema and she's not into me." Flynn said firmly

"Alright, but weren't they here helping us a while ago?"

Flynn looked at his father surprised. "Wait?! They were here?"

* * *

Somewhere beyond the eye and ear range of anyone. The aforementioned twins were busying themselves with another task. The two were fraternal twins looking almost exactly alike; they had different hair styles and one was a girl, of course. The Twins both wore jumpsuits matching though the accents were Gold and Silver respectively. The twins, Gem and Gemma, were scrawling an intricate picture of fire breathing unicorns, exploding, rainbow muffins and gun toting kittents. "Soon," Gemma started. "Very soon." Gemma concluded with a giggle.

Gem added seamlessly "Yes, it is and we will take them out… THEM ALL OUT." Gem grind.

"Well, take them all out. Alphabet Soup will be no more, and all thanks to us." Gemma completed.

"This is going to be great, but we need to take our Ranger Gear back." Gem added. Both twins nodded with eira smile.

"Boom!" Both twins exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"So where did you put the neutronic detonator putty?" Gemma asked.

"I left it in Ziggy's fridge, next to his pancake batter." Gem answered.

"That's good, it's always better when it's cooled."

* * *

"Oh, I don't know son…" The two looked around.

A set of soldiers quick-marched up to Flynn and his father. "Sir, The Commander and Dr. K needs to go to the command center. We can drive you there."

"Nah, I got my own." Flynn waved the soldiers off.

"We also need the twins, do you know where they are?" The other solder asked.

"Ah, not really, but they will show up when they want to." Flynn waved at them. "I got my own car and meet you there. Dad, watch the sight." The old man waved goodbye and walked back to the group. As the soldiers quick-marched away

"No problem son, I got it." His dad yelled back.

Flynn slid into his blue land rover and started the engine. "Hay there Flynn!" Both Twins chimed from his backseat.

Flynn only sighed. "Hi guys. You going with me?"

"Oh, yes." Gem said with a smile

"We can't wait." Gemma added.


End file.
